In the automotive industry it is important that vehicle models be readily identifiable by other drivers, passengers and pedestrians so that the public is aware that the vehicle models have been purchased. It is important that brands or logos be displayed in prominent, attractive ways and that brands and logos be visible at night. Currently, most brand and logo indicia are illuminated by reflection of light from other sources such as vehicle headlights and street lights that illuminate an entire vehicle and thus do not necessarily emphasize just brand information or logos related to the vehicle.
There is currently a need on automotive vehicles for illuminated displays that reliably and clearly exhibit information, such as branding information and logos.